Double Chocolate Pudding with Sprinkles
by EvilLordMoldyVoldy
Summary: This goes along with my Chocolate Pudding story line. It isn't nearly as good, but maybe you'll read it. JA. 3rd Chapter is the wedding...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true.**

**I get my inspiration at 2 AM, so once again, I apologize for my errors.**

**And yes, this is a chapter story**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It is finally over…" Angela said, "And all it took was five years and a trip around the world."

Five years ago, she was married in a ceremony with some guy she still cannot remember. Two years ago, she found out that it had been legal. One year ago, she regretted it more than she ever had before. It was a ghost from her past that had come back to haunt her on what had been the happiest day of her life. One whole year she had spent researching (Google knows all), making calls, and traveling so that she could end the nightmare. But now, she was free. She could finally be one legally with the love of her life.

"Seems almost too good to be true." Angela continued, almost mournfully. "It feels like tomorrow I am going to wake up and be right back where we started."

"Well, if we're dreaming" Jack Hodgins began, pulling her down to sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Then I never want to wake up. I want to live forever in this fantasy with you."

"Well, come on. We should probably leave, I really want to tell them the good news."

"Aw… Why?" Jack asked, using his puppy eyes. "We have one day left of vacation… They aren't expecting us back until tomorrow… Can't we spend the rest of it… vacationing?

"No… I want to yell it to the world… I want everyone to know we can finally marry… If you still want that."

"Of course I still want to marry you. We spent all of our vacation time for the past year trying to hunt down your husband so that we could be together. Besides, tell me of a time when true love did not face obstacles. It is up to us to overcome all of those obstacles"

Of course he would still want to marry; perfection was encoded inside of him. How did she get so lucky? What did she do to deserve a man who would wait for her to make up her mind? Why did he still stay with her despite the fact that she was already married? What made her so special? How could he keep coming back to her after getting hurt time and time again? She always avoided asking herself those questions because she would rather live this fantasy where he deludes himself into thinking she is good enough for him than open his eyes to the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed as she saw her best friend walk through the doors of the lab. "I can't believe you are back already!"

"We got everything settled sooner than expected!" Angela threw her arms around Brennan. "You didn't kill anyone while I was away, did you?

"Booth kidnapped my gun."

"I did not kidnap it." Booth stated as he appeared out of nowhere. "I had to take it. I was told by the higher-ups that it was a danger to the people around you. Welcome back, Angela."

"Where's Hodgins?" Brennan asked, looking around.

"He is probably trying to find where you hid Zack's body." Angela joked. "What has been going on for the past month here?"

"I could not have murdered Zack." Brennan stated, confused by Angela's comment. "If anyone were to kill Zack, I bet it would be him" Brennan pointed over her shoulder at Booth.

"Come on, I've only threatened him…." Booth held up his fingers to count, stopping when he ran out of fingers. "That's beyond the point."

"I heard my name."

"Zack! I am so glad you decided not to go back to Iraq!" Zack gave a strange look as Angela eagerly hugged him. "So what happened?"

"After I returned, right after you left, they told me that I was needed more here." Zack smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise when you and Hodgins returned."

"I knew you would stay here." Angela said seriously. "It just didn't feel right working here when you were gone."

"I managed to get a fingerprint from the b-" Cam looked up from her notes as she walked in. "Why am I never in the loop?"

Angela finally let go of Zack to hug Cam. "It is so nice to see all of you again!"

"Where's Hodgins?" Cam looked around. "I would think he'd be right here with you…"

"I don't know" Angela said, wondering the same thing. "Maybe he is reuniting himself with his microscope."

At that exact moment, Hodgins walked in with a huge grin on his face. "I got a reservation at that French restaurant. For all of us."

(A/N: Yes, I do remember the name of the French restaurant, yes, I can pronounce it, but no, I have no clue on how to spell it)

"Great! I have never been there before, but I heard the food is delicious." Booth looked around at the others. "Wait. I don't have to wear white socks, do I?"

"No cartoon characters." Hodgins told the much taller, larger man. "Other than that, it is your choice"

"They are not cartoon char-"

"But" Angela interrupted. "The waitress might forget to charge us for something if you wear that "Cocky" belt buckle."

"Why would Booth's belt buckle have any effect upon that?" Zack asked, looking quizzically at Dr. Brennan, who he thought knew everything.

"Well.." Cam began, but was cut off abruptly by a pleading look from Booth, who did not want to be in the middle of the discussion.

"Meet us at seven" Angela said, grabbing her fiancé's hand. "We have to go prepare…"

When they left, Zack looked at Cam and Dr. Brennan. "It is only noon. Does it really take that long to prepare?"

"Apparently." said Cam, smiling. "They have probably been preparing for the past month."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is 7:30!" exclaimed Angela, as Brennan arrived with Booth. "Cam arrived on time, and we naturally assumed you were riding with her. I was so worried. (Zack arrived on time, by some miracle. He rode with us, after all)"

"You should have been worried." Booth said, glaring at Brennan. "She insisted upon driving, and almost killed us"

"Well, I never tried driving with this heels this high before." Brennan stated defensively. "I would like to see you try."

"I'm sorry, I don't roll that way" uttered Booth, "I am, by no means, going to wear high heels"

"The only reason you won't wear them is because you know you will make a fool out of yourself." retorted Angela, leading them to the table. "Admit it: the only reason you won't wear high heels is because you know you won't be able to."

"You women are just being overdramatic." Booth declared. "Anytime, anywhere."

Booth suddenly felt less sure of himself when he saw the look passed between Cam and Angela. They all placed their orders and made small talk over what had been going on at the lab since Angela and Hodgins had been gone. There had been a drought when it came to interesting cases, it seems. Angela told the others about how their research had led them to Norway, but when they met up with his second cousin there, he told them that he was most likely back in Fiji. When they went to Fiji, HIS fiancée told them that his second cousin told him that they were in Norway, and he was also searching out to get the marriage annulled after something similar happening at his wedding. ("His fiancée was such a bimbo" Angela commented) And that was just the first week and a half. After they actually met up with him, there was paperwork. Need I say more?

A/N: I don't know how the whole annulment process goes, and I am pretty sure it would take longer than this, so I am sorry.

After dinner, Hodgins and Angela stood up. "We have an announcement."

"We know you are getting married" Booth stated. "Just tell us when and where, and we'll be there."

They were both slightly abashed by BOOTH guessing right, but then recovered and Hodgins replied, "She decided that she was more confident this time… She gave us two weeks to get everything together. It is going to be in the afternoon."

"Hodgins…" began Zack, looking slightly nervous.

"The offer still stands" Hodgins answered, understanding what few could. "I still want you to be my best man."

"Thank you…" said Zack uneasily. "I don't know what to say…"

"Man-hug?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, I could not think of a better ending… Hopefully I will get more of my 2 AM inspiration, or else this story will never be finished. **


	2. Planning

-1**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**So you've decided to stick it out, and read this chapter? Good for you. And Good luck. **

**Sorry if this sucks worse than anything else I have written, but I am writing this chapter without my 2 AM inspiration. **

**Also, I have gotten into a habit of saying Jack instead of Hodgins, so I am sorry if it annoys you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You need a cat."

Angela walked though the front hall of the Hodgins estate, and looked around. It was too… lonesome. Empty. Not like Jack at all.

"I do not need a cat." Jack Hodgins looked over at his fiancée, who was appraising his estate, the same way she always does. Hodgins knew what she meant by her appraisal. There was everything in the living world (and several things from the dead world) in his house, and yet it felt as though it was completely vacant. Devoid of anything.

"Yes, you do" Angela insisted. "You need something warm and fuzzy to come home to. The house feels lonely."

"You're here." Jack stated, moving towards the sitting room. "How can anything be lonely around you?"

"Well, we can't be here all the time." Angela walked over and sat down on the fluffiest of the sofas. "You need a cat."

"You're serious?"

"Of course." She paused before looking over at him. "Have you never had a cat before?"

"I had one when I was little." Jack tried to think back to what had happened. "It died when it was only about 2 years old… We never found out how."

"You should have taken it to Dr. House" Angela joked, but to her surprise, he gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't be ridiculous." he replied. "House is a human doctor. And besides, he might not even have been a doctor then."

"He performed an autopsy on a cat before."

Jack finally walked over and sat down beside Angela and began running his fingers through her hair. "Isn't their something better we could be discussing. Our upcoming nuptials?"

Angela yawned. "Tomorrow."

"Is it past your bedtime?" Jack laughed. "Angela?"

Angela was already half asleep on the sofa. She murmured slightly, then Jack got up and found a blanket for her, then laid down next to her on the sofa.

"Sweet dreams"

And sweet dreams there were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, not that it isn't an honor," Brennan began as she was invited into the sitting room of the Hodgins Estate. "But why are we helping out with your wedding plans?"

"Well, it is nice to hear your insight," Angela answered. "You know: things you think are good, things that should be changed, and so on."

"You mean you are actually going to use our opinions?" Cam asked, looking over incredulously at where Jack and Angela sat.

"Probably not." chorused the couple in perfect harmony.

"If our opinions are not going to actually be put into use, what is the purpose?" Zack (whose name I keep misspelling) inquired.

"Well, you are going to help with our wedding, so you have to know what is going to be done and when." Jack answered. "And _someone _can get a bit crazy with the planning."

Jack cast an accusatory look at Angela who, in turn, playfully pushed his shoulder. "I am an artist. It is not my fault if I ignore boundaries."

"Just another reason I love you." Jack leaned in to kiss Angela, but was interrupted by four people clearing their throats.

"I think that is enough of that." Booth looked at the pair, disgusted, "I can't believe I am saying this, but: can we get back to the planning now?"

"Well," Angela started. "He has already chosen the location, but he" Angela paused to glare at Jack. "Won't tell me where. It is going to be in the afternoon, the Friday after nex-"

"Friday?" Booth asked. "Why Friday?"

"Well, we thought that since we can't take a honeymoon, we might as well have the weekend together."

"You can't take a honeymoon?" Brennan asked, looking at Angela questioningly.

"Well, we already used up all, save for about a week, of our vacation time." Angela answered. "And we planned on saving that for later in the year."

"Okay," Jack interrupted their conversation. "So who is writing this down?"

All eyes turned to Jack.

"Why is it always me?" He looked up, asking whichever one of Booth's imaginary friends that was listening.

"Because" Brennan began, not understanding that it was a rhetorical question, "You are very amiable and would do just about anything (excluding Cantilever events, of course) for any of us?"

Jack looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're flattering me, so I must be hopeless. Can someone at least give me a pen?"

Cam searched through her purse and tossed the first pen she found at him.

" 'This pen has been stolen from Tami's Hair Salon?' " Jack read off of the pen.

(A/N: I have a pen that says that)

"They should have specified that you're not supposed to take them." Cam defended. "Besides, it is a nice pen. I wouldn't want to get rid of it either."

Booth gave a weird look. "I'm pretty sure that message was meant to be the hint."

"Am I the only one" Angela began, standing up and demanding full attention. "Who realizes that we have gotten nothing accomplished?"

Everyone looked at Angela, slightly frightened by her sudden outburst. Jack put his arm around her and slowly brought her back down beside her. He rubbed her back. "You better now, Baby?"

"I'm sorry… It is taking too long, I just really want to get the planning over with and just get to the wedding… " Angela breathed in. "Okay, what do we have left?"

"We need to order the benches…" Jack began. "So what color should the benches be?"

"What about white?" Booth suggested, and everyone turned and looked at him like her was an idiot. "Haven't any of you ever heard of tradition!?"

(A/N: I am 1000 words into the story and nothing has happened…wow)

"What about rainbow?" Jack asked turning to Angela "Or maybe just random colors."

"Why can't you people just be normal?" Booth asked his imaginary friend in the sky.

"Being normal is vastly overrated." The other five chorused.

Jack began to write. "So, yes on the colors?"

"Of course." Angela answered. "I already found an old preacher friend of mine."

"You are friends with a preacher?" Cam asked "For some reason I find that hard to believe."

"Old friend from high school." Angela replied. "I think he just became a preacher to make up for the things he did in high school."

"I am not going to ask." Cam stated, trying to keep her mind away from thinking about it. "Are we going tomorrow to find your wedding dress?"

"Yes…" Angela answered. "And the bridesmaid dresses for you and Brennan."

"Do you have a band for the reception?" Brennan asked, trying to keep on task, and usual. "Where is the reception?"

"The reception is going to be here, at our house." Angela replied. "God knows there is enough room in here. And no band. Just a nice radio with good speakers."

"What music are you going to play?" Zack asked, determined not to be left out of the conversation.

"That is a surprise." Jack answered. "We picked a variety of music…. But you can't know any of it… But you will like it. Trust me."

"For some reason, that frightens me even more so." Zack stated, looking at Angela, who had a wide smile.

"What food will there be?" Booth inquired, tired of trying to hold that question back.

" Pizza… Chinese…" Jack began "Can you think of any other foods you would want?"

"Chicken. Biscuits with jelly." Booth began thinking hard. "I think that is about it. Oh, and alcohol."

"Of course, on the alcohol." Angela said. "You know what is odd? I have very little to do with the planning of my wedding. Most of it is going to be a surprise."

"Yes," Jack acknowledged. "Because I want this to be your most romantic, perfect wedding yet."

"And hopefully last" Everybody said at once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan walked up to where Angela and Cam were standing in the shoe store, chatting conspiratorially.

"… Where do transvestites get high heels big enough for their feet?" Angela asked Cam, picking up a shoe. "These would all be too small."

"Why are you two in this section?" Brennan asked, making Cam and Angela jump. "Your feet aren't nearly large enough for these shoes."

"We are finding some high heels for Booth." Angela explained. "He said 'Anytime, Anywhere,' so we chose the wedding."

"But these heels aren't big enough for his feet." Cam stated.

"There has got to be bigger shoes than this." Angela said to herself, then she turned to the front desk. "You! Yes, you. What is biggest size in high heels you have?"

"Why would you like shoes that big?" the attendant asked politely. "Are these for a man in your life?"

"No, my man doesn't roll that way." Angela answered. "It is for HER man" Angela pointed over her shoulder at Brennan, who was blushing.

He held up the ugliest pair of shoes with red sparkles. "These are the biggest we have. Are they good for you?"

"Perfect." Cam and Angela chorused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know about this." Angela said before she walked out of the dressing room, about to model her wedding dress.

"Just come out." Brennan encouraged. "I'm sure it is beautiful"

"You designed it." Reminded Cam. "Have a little faith in your art."

Angela stepped out, and everyone in the store who saw her gasped. Angela had been working on this design for a few months, and she thought she had it perfect, but she never thought it would be good enough. She had paid someone to make it for her because she did not want to trust herself with something so important. The dress had two layers. The top layer was sparkly white and it went midway down her thigh. The bottom layer was very light blue and went down to her knees, with very slight ruffles at the bottom. It was sleeveless and it had a light pink sash that went around her waist and was tied in a small bow in the back. There was a split diagonally across the top in the top layer, exposing the bottom layer, from the top right side to the bottom left side. Slightly simpler explanation: the under layer covers above the line, and the top layer covers below the line, with slight ruffles along the line. The dress was very simple, yet she was stunning in it.

"I knew it wasn't good enough" Angela said. "I should have made some more improvements before giving my design to the seamstress…"

"N-No" Brennan stuttered in awe. "It is beautiful"

"Yeah." Cam agreed. "Hodgins is going to faint when he sees you."

"I sure hope so" Angela said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter: The wedding**

**Don't ask about my obsession with the word "incredulous." I just really like that word. Same with blatant and nonchalant. **

**I'm sorry that nothing happened in this chapter, but I don't have my 2 AM inspiration. **


	3. the Wedding

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it… **

**Yes, a third chapter. If my math is correct, only about 16 people will read this, unless I make it incredibly great. **

**So I guess I will have to deal with the fact that only 16 people will read this. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Angela!"

"One more minute, Jack" Angela murmured, not lifting her head from her pillow.

"It's me" Brennan said, lightly pushing Angela in the side. "You need to get up now."

"It's your wedding day." Cam reminded, laying on the floor of Brennan's apartment, next to Angela. "You have to get ready."

"Jack can wait." Angela retorted, barely speaking coherently. "He'll understand"

Brennan reached over, and grabbed Angela underneath her arms, attempting to lift her into at least a sitting position. "Remember, you're the one who insisted on staying up so late last night."

Cam turned over, and laid back down. "Okay, Brennan, I see you have that handled. I'll be right here if you need me." She rested her head back down on the pillow, and closed her eyes.

"No way." Angela responded, shielding her eyes from the bright light. "If I have to get up, you have to get up, too."

Brennan dragged the two into her bedroom, where their clothes were laid out. "You" She pointed to Angela "Get in the shower. And you," She turned to Cam. "Call the hair salon and tell them that we will be there in half an hour."

"But-" pleaded Angela and Cam simultaneously.

"No 'Buts'" Brennan order.

"Yes, mom." The other two chorused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the estate of Jack Hodgins….

"You can sit down now." Booth said languidly from his seat on the couch. "There are still another 3 hours before we have to be there."

"Oh, no!" Jack realized, suddenly stopping pacing across his sitting room. "We should be getting ready! I didn't realize what time it was!"

"I have already contacted Brennan." Zack stated from the armchair in which he was sitting. "We already have everything organized. Everything is set up for the reception as well, and the food will be here shortly after the wedding."

"Just relax, man." Booth said, standing up and putting his hand on the much smaller man's shoulder. "What do you have to worry about?"

To Booth's surprise, Jack looked slightly angry. "I don't know! Maybe the fact that I am getting married in several hours?!?!"

Jack paused for a moment, and slowly breathed in "I'm sorry."

"Why don't we just get ourselves ready now?" Booth suggested. "Then, we could drive up there to make sure everything in order. Would that make you feel better?"

Jack stared blankly at Booth. "That is a good idea…"

"Why do you always act surprised when I have a good idea?"

Zack opened his mouth, but Jack turned to him and said, "Don't even say it."

Jack led the two up a staircase, down a long hallway, past several large paintings and tapestries, and into a very large closet. "Our tuxes should be in here… Somewhere."

"Man…" Booth said, amazed. "I'm moving in with you."

"Don't" Zack said. "Living here isn't as great as it appears. Trust me."

"Found them." Jack came out of the closet carrying three hangers with those bag-things that you hang nice clothes (i.e. dresses or suits) in (I apologize. I have no idea how to refer to those things)

Jack led them to an enormous bedroom close to the closet. "Okay, so I guess we can change in here."

"Why are you so nervous anyway?" Booth asked. "She stayed with you for over a year. A WHOLE year. Not even Kirk can say that. All he ever had was a small piece of her. But you have all of her."

"That's exactly it" Jack said as he pulled off his pajama pants and began putting on the tux. "I am not sure if that is what she wants. She's a free spirit. Would she really want to be committed to one person forever?"

"There is always divorce." Zack reminded. "It might not be forever."

"I don't think you're helping, Zack." Booth scolded.

"No, I get it." Jack stated, putting on his shirt "Knowing that she can leave at any time may make it easier for her."

"I don't get you people." Booth said, shaking his head as he began putting on his tie.

"Hmm…. This shirt feels a bit weird." Jack stated, putting on his tie as well. "Maybe I got the wrong size or something."

"It's -- Never mind" Booth said, sitting down to put on his socks. "It looks nice."

Zack cast an odd look at Booth, who gave a look back that said clearly "Just go along with it."

---------------------------------------------------------

One hour later and a half, they arrived at the place where the wedding was going to take place…

"Bones!" Booth yelled across the rose garden

"Hey, Booth." Brennan weaved through the benches to get to Booth. "I am surprised at how well Hodgins organized this. All I had to do was check up to see that it was indeed getting done."

Brennan was wearing a knee-length white dress that resembled a sundress. The dress hugged her the curves of her top half very nicely, and was very loose from the waist down. Around her waist, a sash of magenta was tied. There were spaghetti straps for sleeves at the top, and at the very bottom, there was a pattern of light flowers. Her hair was down with slight spiral curls, and a headband that matched her dress (with the same floral pattern as the bottom of the dress) held the hair back, giving Brennan a simple, yet elegant look.

"Wow." Booth looked at Brennan. "You look… amazing."

"Thank you." Brennan tried to hide her blushing. "You look nice yourself."

"It isn't that different from what I normally wear." Booth looked around. "Where's the bride?"

"She is getting her hair done." Brennan answered. "Cam took her. Where is Hodgins? I was sure he would be here already."

"I forced Hodgins to stay in the car before he starts freaking out again" Booth smiled. "Zack is probably sitting awkwardly in the car with him, trying to think of something to say"

"Oh, before I forget." Brennan began, rummaging through her purse for her keys. "Cam and Angela arranged a little surprise for you."

Brennan walked out to her car, which was parked right in front of Hodgins' car (no, not his toy car). She opened the back door, and on the back seat was a shoe box. She pulled out the box, taking the lid off, and showing Booth the hideous red high heels.

"Happy birthday to me." Booth muttered sarcastically.

"It is not your birthday." Stated Brennan, confused.

"They are seriously making me wear these?" Brennan nodded. Booth continued incredulously "For the entire wedding? Pictures and all?" Brennan nodded again.

Jack stepped out of his car at this exact moment (not that he had been eavesdropping or anything, of course), and walked towards where they were standing. "So… They decided to go through with it after all?"

"I am not wearing these." Booth declared.

"Face it: you know you won't survive wearing those." Jack challenged.

"Look." Booth walked. "I will do it, but only under one condition."

"What?" Brennan and Jack asked simultaneously.

Booth walked over and whispered something into his ear, and Jack's expression quickly changed to a questioning look.

"Seriously?" Jack asked

"Only condition." Booth said, folding his arms.

"Sold." Jack said. "It will be worth it. For me anyway."

---------------------------------------------------

Cam pulled out of the Apartment Complex parking lot, which they returned to after getting Angela's hair done, Angela shotgun singing along with the radio. No, TRYING to sing along with the radio. Every single syllable was at least two seconds late. They pulled onto the interstate, and there was a guy on a motorcycle right behind them. About fifteen minutes later, they pulled off the interstate, and the motorcycle guy followed them. Cam tried to remember the directions, but she was starting to get worried about the guy behind them, who followed their every turn. Angela, off in her own little world, didn't seem to care. Cam pulled over when they reached a parking lot, which was blocked from the garden by a building. The motorcycle guy pulled into the spot next to them, and Cam was freaked out, until Angela jumped out of the car.

"Daddy!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck when he stepped off. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss being able to walk you down the isle for anything." He said. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a year." Angela said.

----------------------------------------------------

"It's time" Brennan told Angela, who had been forced to stay in the parking lot, so as to not see the garden.

Cam led them towards the garden, walking slowly as the music started to play. Cam stood at the very beginning of the aisle, then slowly began to walk down, Brennan following about ten feet behind her.

Angela, who was far behind the others, her arm linked with her father's, got her first glimpse of the garden.

It was beautiful. Jack was standing in front of an arc that was covered in honeysuckle. The garden was filled with rose bushes of many different colors, some of them matching her bouquet of Alba Roses. The benches they had ordered were in a circle around the arc with roses decorating the edges. It smelled very, very nice.

Jack saw her, and he was stunned. She looked better than he ever thought possible (which was amazing, because he thought her beauty was infinite before). He tried his hardest to keep his jaw from dropping. She began to walked slowly down the aisle towards the arc, not seeing anything except her future staring back at her. When she reached the arc, she smiled shyly at the love of her life, finally letting go of her dad's arm.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"She gives herself." Her father stated jokingly. "She probably wouldn't be doing this otherwise. But I suppose I give her, if that is what you want to hear."

"Are there any objections to this union?" The preacher asked the people seated. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Booth looked up at the sky, then raised his hand. "Can you hold on for a second? I will be right back."

Booth attempted to run, failing miserably, and finally settling for a drunken walk. He set off towards Jack's car, and reached in his pocket for Jack's keys (Booth wanted to drive, that is the only reason he has the keys). He returned to his spot next to Zack a few moments later.

"Anyone else?" The preacher asked. "Okay then. We can continue. We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony"

"Weren't you supposed to say that first?" Brennan asked, interrupting the preacher.

"Be quiet." The preacher said. "And as I was saying… Having considered the covenant you are about to make, declare before these witnesses your pledge of faith, each to the other. Jack Hodgins do you take this woman to me your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the state of matrimony? Do you vow to love her, to comfort her, forsaking all others give yourself only unto her from this day forth?"

"I do"

"Angela Montenegro, do you take this man to me your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the state of matrimony? Do you vow to love him, to comfort him, forsaking all others give yourself only unto him from this day forth?"

Angela smiled proudly, one small raindrop falling onto her hands, which were joined with the hands of Jack. "I do"

"Marriage is the merging of two different lives into one, joining of two paths, promising to travel on the same journey simply because of the love between two people. Marriage is the most divine expression of love, promising to produce together yet spontaneously keep their individuality. 'Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily-angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in the truth. Always protects. Always trusts. Always perseveres.' If your love has these dimensions, your love will go on forever."

Four more raindrops fell on her arm. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Angela turned around and handed her bouquet to Brennan.

"Well, you already took each others hands" The preacher noticed, "So… You have written your own vows? Okay Jack Hodgins, recite your vows."

"I never thought" Jack began, smiling nervously. "that I would ever meet someone who I could love with all of my mind, much less someone worth traveling around the world just to be joined in a ceremony that I hardly agree with. Until I met you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and I promise to love you, protect you, and stand by you no matter what happens for the rest of our lives."

Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. The rain was beginning to fall faster.

"Now, Angela Montenegro, you may recite your vows."

"You understand me. I call myself a free spirit, but your love made me want to commit myself to you. Only you. You always left the option of leaving open to me, which only made me love you more. You never judged me, you never tried to control me, yet you were never afraid to put me in my place when I was wrong. You never gave up one me. No matter what, so I vow to remain loyal to you and only you, to love you with all of my heart, and to never give up on you the way you have never given up on me for as long as we both shall live."

"May I have the rings please?" the preacher asked.

"Don't you already have them?" Booth asked, pulling the umbrella he took from Jack's car from the inside of his jacket.

"Oh… Yes, I do." The preacher corrected himself. "Repeat after me, Jack Hodgins: In token, and pledge of our constant faith."

"In token, and pledge of our constant faith."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Jack placed the ring on Angela's finger, bringing it up to his face, and kissing her hand.

"Now you, Angela Montenegro. Repeat: In token, and pledge of our constant faith."

"In token, and pledge of our constant faith."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The rain turned from a sprinkle to a shower as Angela placed the ring on Jack's finger. Booth opened his umbrella, and handed it to Brennan and Cam.

"They have declared themselves as one with the exchanging of vows and rings. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack cupped her face, tilting it down towards him. He leaned in towards her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her lips against his, and she returned the kiss with more passion, opening her mouth to his. There was a 'subtle' clearing of a throat in the background, which caused Jack to turn around and say, "It is our wedding, we can do what we want."

"For the first time, I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hodgins"

In the background, Cam muttered, "More like, Mrs. and Mr. Angela Montenegro."

Angela and Jack walked back down the aisle, hands joined, now together as wife and husband.

-------------------------------------------------------

**That was WAYY too long for me. I'm too lazy for this fanfic writing thing**

**I'm really sorry that the wedding scene is not very accurate. I have only been to a few weddings, and I could barely remember any of them. I look up wedding procedures, but I couldn't come up with anything more than basic guidelines. **

**And as always, it is 4 AM, I apologize for my errors.**

**Next chapter: The reception**


	4. Reception

-1**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. **

**I have been typing my book report over the past few days…  
**

**I am debating whether or not to delete the first two chapters completely… I only like the last two chapters of this fan fiction, but I want to know what you think. Would this story **

**  
For those few of you who are actually following my story, this is the finale. **

**None of the songs are mine. They belong to Big & Rich and Shania Twain **

**0----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0----0-----0-----0-----0-----0----0**

"Booth!" Brennan urged, trying to pull him away from the buffet. "Angela and Hodgins aren't even here yet! You shouldn't start before they get here."

"I'm not" Booth defended, stuffing a piece of a roll in his mouth. "Thifs ith juft appetifers."

Mutters came from around the room. "Shh… They're here"

Footsteps came from the hallway leading to the grand dining room of the Hodgins Estate. Angela Montenegro-Hodgins walked in first, hair soaked from the rain and taken down from its original style. Jack Hodgins followed, looking almost four inches shorter than his wife. People clapped as they walked in, and Jack performed a dramatic bow. They greeted everyone on their way in, slowly making their way over to the buffet, where Brennan and Booth stood.

"It's nice to see you waited for us." Hodgins smiled at Booth.

"Anytime" He grinned. "So… Can I eat now?"

Angela waved her arm like Vanna White towards the buffet. "Dig in."

Booth grabbed a plate and stacked a little bit of everything on his plate. Brennan followed, casting odd looks at Booth every now and again. Angela and Jack were off in their own little, tuning in occasionally to answer a question or make a remark. Cam walked along behind them, arguing with Zack who was spewing information about the history and development of marriage. They all sat down at the most decorated table, and somebody served them wine. They chatted as they would any other day….

Zack nudged Booth to get his attention, and whispered. "What am I supposed to say when I make my toast?"

"Just talk about them…" Booth paused, wondering how to explain it. "Maybe tell a few embarrassing things about them. You lived on his estate… You should know him…"

"But when do I say it?" He whispered "How do I know?"

Booth pulled a shot glass out of nowhere, and whispered back, "After this," He slid the glass towards Zack, "You won't have any more trouble."

"Is Dr. Brennan going to make a speech too?" Zack asked innocently

Booth gave and surprised look. "Not that I know of. Why would you think she would?"

"Cam poured something like this into her glass and told her the same thing you told me. 'You won't have any more trouble.'" Zack glanced at the glass, then back up to Booth. "Are you sure this will work?"

Booth smiled, as he began wondering what Cam had been telling Brennan. "Positive."

-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----

A little while later…

"It's time for…" Zack stumbled drunkenly as he tried to strike a pose. "Dancing!!"

"I think we need to take him up to a room." Hodgins laughed, shaking his head. "He's going to drop any minute now…"

Angela grabbed his hand as the first song started "Come on! I want to dance!"

They walked out into the middle of the empty dance floor, and Jack took Angela in his arms and they began to sway slowly as the intro began to play.

_See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher,  
"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"_

Jack began mouthing along with the words, and Angela smiled down at him, eyes filled with love.

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking  
You know I wanna say them all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight, yeah!_

They slowly began to twirl around the dance floor, forgetting that there were people watching them, forgetting that they would have to go back to work on Monday, forgetting that there was every anything bad in the world. All that mattered was the person in their arms.

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

Other couples slowly began to fill the floor, unnoticed by the lovers. Brennan grabbed a hold of Booth's arm and pulled him onto the floor, the alcohol evident on her breath.

_I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life, yeah_

Booth confusedly began stumbling along in his high heels as she led him across the dance floor. Brennan let out a very uncharacteristic giggle as Booth almost fell off the heels during a turn.

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

Angela shut her eyes for a second and she felt as though she was dancing across the clouds, or a beach, on water. She felt as though she was everywhere and nowhere at once. Jack spun her around.

CRASH!

The lovers were jolted out of their dreams as they were blindsided by another couple. Angela laughed as Booth struggled to get to his feet. Booth feigned anger as he glanced at the others who were shaking with laughter. He brushed himself off, and finally Brennan, still overcome by laughter, asked, "Are you okay?"

Booth walked over to Jack and whispered something softly into his ear.

"What was that about?" Angela asked as the song faded and Booth and Brennan made their way off the dance floor.

"You'll see in a minute." Jack smiled and he walked away for a minute. He came back with a microphone in hand.

"I was asked." He began. "To dedicate a song to my good friend Booth. Hopefully you will like it, regardless of the _wonderful_ vocals accompanying it."

He pressed a button on the very complicated-looking radio, and music began to play.

He began singing in an all-too-manly voice:

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout"_

Angela shook her head and laughed as she realized what song her new husband was singing.

"_No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time"_

_  
_Brennan walked up and stood beside Angela. "I thought he only sang that for commercials."

Angela chuckled. "I guess since he doesn't need the money he's decided to give us the 'pleasure' of hearing it for free."

When Jack reached the chorus, he walked up and gestured provocatively towards Booth:

"_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel, way i feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"

Jack broke into very dramatic dance moves as he repeated the chorus, and by the end, everyone was in hysterics. Booth walked up to him, still bent over slightly due to laughter. He put his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"That took a lot of courage." He stated, struggling to keep a semi-straight face "I can't believe you actually did that."

Jack glanced down at Booth's shoes, then back up at his face. "It was definitely worth it."

The two men shook hands, then walked away, both thinking they had the better end of the deal.

Zack then stumbled out of nowhere. "I have to make my speech." He pleaded as Brennan and Cam tried to drag him out of the house to Brennan's car.

"I don't think you should be doing anything." Brennan lectured him, then turned to Cam "How much did Booth give him."

"It wouldn't take much to get this little guy drunk." Cam smirked. "But you are really in no state to be doing anything either."

"Well let me tell you something." Zack tried to poke Cam with his finger, but he couldn't figure out which Cam he was supposed to poke. "Stop moving, and face me like a w-"

He suddenly dropped to the floor, and the wedding party ran towards him.

"Oh my god." Angela gaped at him, lying on the floor motionless. "Is he alright?"

Jack walked up and poked Zack in the side, and Zack let out a low snore. "He's asleep."

"Could you just drive him to his place?" Angela asked Booth "Please?"

"Why can't he just stay here?" He retorted. "This place has plenty of room for him."

"We…" She began. "We don't really want to be disturbed until we have to be."

A drunken Brennan stumbled slightly, and grabbed a hold of Booth.

"You might want to take her home, too." Angela looked over mockingly at Brennan who looked as though she was walking on wet ice.

The newlyweds waved goodbye as Booth and Cam struggled to drag Zack and Brennan to the cars. Jack wrapped his arms around Angela's shoulders and she leaned into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and kicked off her shoes.

She turned her head, then whispered into his ear. "Catch me."

She wriggled out of his arms and began running playfully towards their bedroom. She turned back to the stunned Jack. "If you can."

Jack snapped back to reality and took of after his wife.

Everything was the way it should be.

-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0------0------0-----0-----

**I'm sorry I make Brennan get drunk in my fan fictions, but I happen to think she would be a very funny drunk… Zack struck me as the type who would be down for the count after only a few drinks… **

**SO… Do you think I should get rid of my first two chapters? They are just filler chapters anyway…**


End file.
